Dirt Secretii
Dirt Secretii (Full Name: Dirt Terroso Secretii) is one of the fifteen normal Secretiis. Bio She was born in India as "Dirt Terroso". As a child, Dirt faced a lot of bullying because of her name. Eventually, she had enough and fled to Delfino Plaza once she was old enough to create a secret level. At Bianco Hills, Dirt spent some time trying to come up with ideas. Meanwhile, Lily Secretii had just finished construction of her Lily Pad Ride. The water from Lily's level spilled onto the lake located in Bianco Hills, polluting it. Dirt sees the dirty lake and comes up with a plan for her secret level. Not long after construction on Dirt's level was finished, Dirt met Hillary for the first time; it was love at first sight. The two Secretiis eventually got married, but they couldn't have a child until nobody saw the relationship as incest. After the incest drama was over, they had a child. Dirt momentarily left for the Hunger Butts (and sustained scars as a result), but that was about it. Things were normal until Aero's middle school years, when Dirt got divorced from Hillary and marries Caladbolg. Caladbolg eventually managed to remove Dirt's scars via "deus sex machina". One year after Dirt first competed in the Hunger Butts, she decided to compete again and bring Hillary along for the ride. She has killed five people, but some drama involving her relationship with Hillary has stemmed from those five kills. At the climax, Caladbolg twists the results of the games to have Dirt win, and then Caladbolg amped up the control on Dirt even further. This got so bad that Dirt went on hiatus from BT Productions's Hunger Games. Eventually, Caladbolg deactivated his DeviantArt account, and Dirt was able to return to BT Productions's Hunger Games once more. Likes *Mashed potatoes and gravy *Grimy water *Chocolate pie *Earthworms *Super Mario Sunshine *Hillary Secretii *Turbo Secretii *Lily Secretii *Mud *Summer *Autumn *Splashing around in water *Number 69 *Caladbolg Dislikes *People who say "no offense" *Insults *The person who called her "terrible" *Tottie Babs *Strangers (she learned to never trust them) *Dragonlord *Spring Weaknesses Dirt gets offended rather easily. When offense does trigger, the reaction level itself is excessive. Even though Dirt tries her best to be a loyal companion to Hillary, she can occasionally get domineering and try to do things her way and never allow Hillary to step in and try to help. Forms Ever since Caladbolg stepped into the picture, some forms of Dirt were developed. Here is each form's features: *Dirt Prime: This is the version of Dirt before she got scars from the Hunger Butts. Rumors have stated that the scars caused Dirt's personality to change, and thus a new form emerged. *Punished Dirt: Dirt sustained scars after she took her own life during the Hunger Butts. This form is Caladbolg's preferred form. Relationships Hillary is Dirt's younger sister. However, since Hillary never had a life outside of Bianco Hills and Dirt was born in the real world away from Delfino Plaza, it was love at first sight once Hillary met Dirt. They eventually got married and had a child (see Aero Secretii's page for more details). However, once Caladbolg got involved and started an affair with Dirt (to the point of marrying her), Hillary found herself divorced. As such, Dirt wanted to prove her worth to Hillary by dragging her into the third season of the Hunger Butts. However, Dirt's five kills caused a rift between the Secretii sisters. Eventually, Hillary gets killed by a landmine (likely because she is the newbie to arming landmines, explaining how she detonated it by accident). Dirt survives to the final four, but Caladbolg twists the final results to ensure she wins. When Caladbolg reveals that he was responsible for blowing up Hillary, Dirt shrugs this off, saying she'll walk it off, referring to how Hillary never really died and just got covered in soot. Caladbolg loved Dirt so much while she was in the Hunger Butts, to the point of screaming unfair once Dirt took her own life. Dirt's name was called the best one. Dirt was the top pick of the year. Caladbolg even corrupted Dirt to the point that she killed the three other characters involved in a suicide pact before taking her own life. Dirt did consider leaving herself out of the cast of the third season of the Hunger Butts because of her sustained scars, but Caladbolg revealed that two characters must be signed up, resolving Dirt's problem. As time went on and Caladbolg started to leave comments on BT Productions's deviations regularly, his fascination with Dirt turned into an attraction. One day, Caladbolg confessed his love for Dirt, causing her to be involved in a love triangle since she was married to Hillary at the time. If that wasn't damning enough, Caladbolg declared entry into the Ball of Light Hot Potato game before proceeding to get Dirt involved in a night of heavy lovemaking. Eventually, Caladbolg's comments proved too much, and Dirt got divorced from Hillary so she could marry Caladbolg. Caladbolg used "deus sex machina" and some other stuff (don't ask) to get rid of Dirt's scars. Eventually, the third season does officially begin. Every once in while when Caladbolg draws a scenario that Dirt is in, he would add himself. Dirt would survive to the final four, where the climax occurs. Caladbolg reveals that Dirt was responsible for saving him, and now he wanted to know why. Dirt responds by saying she wanted more Hunger Butts (referring to how she signed up along with Hillary). When Caladbolg points out that Dirt killed herself last time, she recognizes the incident, but shrugs it off, saying she cannot wait for next year. Caladbolg breaks down, so Dirt adds that she was responsible for the deaths of some characters that were after his bounty (such as Edward). Caladbolg finally realizes Dirt's crazy nature (as a Secretii), so he decides to confess his feelings to her in song. At this point, Caladbolg stops simulating and twists the results in Dirt's favor, saying that she lived happily ever after and got everything she ever wanted. This results in Caladbolg amping up his control over Dirt, to the point she went on hiatus. After Caladbolg deactivated his account, Dirt was able to return from her hiatus. Dirt severely dislikes Dragonlord after he ruined her first return to the Human Sunshine Project. Lily's secret level was what inspired Dirt to use a dirty lake to provide a challenge for those who want to enter her secret level. Trivia She once left the Human Sunshine Project from November 30, 2016 to January 15, 2017 because she was called "terrible". This confirms that she has a terrible intolerance to being insulted. Dirt's return only lasted for sixteen days. She had to leave once again once someone insulted how her hair works. Dirt did return again, this time on March 19, 2017. Despite the fact that Dirt is older than Lily Secretii, Lily created her secret course before Dirt did. Along with Shelli Secretii, her level could be found in beta images of Super Mario Sunshine. Her pre-tantrum lines reveal that her middle name is "Terroso". Dirt is the first character to have permanent scars in her design at one point. Images Dirt Secretii Icon.png|BrantSteele icon of Dirt. Dirt Secretii Vector.png|Dirt rendered as a life-size resource image. Dirt's Return Ruined.png|Dirt finally returns to Birdietalk Productions, but Dragonlord ruins the moment by boasting about his victory from RipRed HGSS 54. Dirt Taunts Dragonlord.png|Dirt taunts Dragonlord on how she overthrew him on terms of popularity. Dragonlord's Revenge.png|Cameoistic appearance; giving a thumbs down to Dragonlord for what he did to Pikipek. Dirt in the Hunger Butts (1).png|During the third strip of Hunger Butts 2, Dirt discovers a cardboard box to use as a cave, and she remembers Hillary Secretii while inside of the box. Dirt in the Hunger Butts (2).png|During the fifth strip of Hunger Butts 2, Dirt revealed more of her cave story. Dirt After the Hunger Butts.png|Dirt returns from the Hunger Butts, her face all bloodied up after taking her own life. Big Sister Has Returned.png|Hillary reacts to Dirt's return from the Hunger Butts. Busted.png|Dirt catches Dragonlord while the latter was in the middle of a heavy lovemaking session. LGB Night Shift 7.png|Dirt's temper flares up over the size of the box her new ring was in. Leave Turbo to Be.png|Dirt tries to object to Dragonlord and Turbo's relationship, but Dragonlord shuts her up. Forgiving Rollins.png|Dirt reacts to BT Productions kissing Seth Rollins. Mario's Experiment.png|Dirt was invited into Mario's shelter. The 2018 Intro.png|Dirt celebrates the New Year with Hillary. Dirt's Lemonade Stand.png|Dirt sells lemonade. Paige's Pool Party (Scarred Dirt).png|Dirt has lots of fun during Paige's pool party. Scarred Dirt's Valentine (1).png|Dirt shows off her lingerie. Dirt Tries to Quit.png|Dirt tries to quit the Hunger Butts after hearing it won't come until October. Reigns Ruins Dirt x Vince.png|Dirt's moment with Vince is about to be ruined. Dirt (St. Patrick's Day).png|Dirt's outfit for Saint Patrick's Day. Dirt Kills Mario.png|Dirt kills Mario during the Secretiis Kill Mario experiment. KO x SZ (Stop the Fight).png|Dirt fights Owens before Zayn stopped it. Mike's New Rule.png|Dirt breaks Mike's "No Marriages" rule. WB Shield's Apology.png|Dirt stabs herself in an attempt to merge her Prime and Punished forms. Mike's Green Fire.png|Dirt attempts to investigate Mike's green fire, only to be fended off. Dirt's December Outfit.png|Dirt's December outfit. The Mareach Baby.png|Dirt watches Mario and Peach have a baby. Dirt Receives a Victory Kiss.png|After winning a mini competition, Dirt is surprised when Caladbolg kisses her. Mario Lets Dirt Kiss Him.png|Dirt (in a princess outfit) kisses Mario. Dirt's Explosive.png|Dirt receives an explosive during Hunger Butts 3. Talen Defeats Dirt.png|Dirt's life was spared after she was defeated by Talen. Dirt Uses Her Explosive.png|Dirt uses the explosive she got earlier. Terroso Rift.png|The Terroso sisters experience a rift after Hillary ran away from Dirt. Dirt Kills Kila.png|Dirt scores another kill. The Nut Raid.png|Dirt's camp was raided. Dirt Goes Stargazing.png|Dirt goes stargazing (Caladbolg cameos). Dirt Spears Fish.png|Dirt tries to go fishing with a trident (Caladbolg and Sherman cameo). Caladbolg and Dirt vs. The Climax.png|Dirt Secretii vs. the Hunger Butts 3 climax. Caladbolg and Dirt's Ending.png|Dirt got her happily ever after ending after Hunger Butts 2 ended in failure. Concept Art Category:HSP Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Married Characters Category:LGB Winners Category:Secretiis Category:D Characters